


EAT ME

by Alypaint



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Choking, College, Doggy Style, Hair-pulling, I blushed writing it, M/M, Panties, Rimming, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Spanking, Top Eren Yeager, cute panties!, hopefully entertaining, if I get that far, levi in panties, not sad tho, they both dont have parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alypaint/pseuds/Alypaint
Summary: Another College AU except Levi wears panties. The cheeky kind.





	1. Baby blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally nothing special. I would like to add a smut chapter. Comment if you still want one after you read the first two chapters.

At the beginning of the year, when Levi was first settling in, he made it very clear to his roommate, Eren, that he does not tolerate filth. Since then, it had been a month and Eren kept everything pretty tidy. Levi could even say that it was going well. 

He managed to avoid Eren fairly well too. Which may very well be the reason that it was going so swimmingly. He had no complaints. They shared a one bedroom, one bathroom dorm. Both beds were on either side of the bedroom, each with a matching desk and chair. There was only one closet, but it was big enough to share. The bathroom was basic, with a toilet adjacent to the shower and a sink by a mirror cabinet. 

They shared a mini fridge that was mostly full of cold coffee and the occasional cookies. The microwave was plugged in on top of that and had packages of ramen and macaroni precariously stacked on top.

Friday morning, when the roommates both woke up at 6:30, they shared a few words. It wasn’t often that they did and it was only because Eren didn’t want Levi to worry if he didn’t come back to the dorm tonight. In fact, Eren had said that it was likely that he wouldn’t be returning until well after noon on Saturday.

Levi believed him.

So that night, when Eren left for whatever party Levi had assumed he was going to, Levi lit some candles in the bathroom and took a bath while playing some music. He hadn’t had the chance to do any of these things while rooming with Eren. He didn’t want to bother his roommate with his music or his scented candles. He also didn’t want to take too long in the bathroom to avoid any conflict. But as he soaked in the warm water, he felt more relaxed than ever.

When he finished up his bath, he toweled off and walked over to the closet to put on a pair of panties. 

Yes, panties.

Levi Ackerman likes to wear cheeky panties because they’re comfortable as fuck. They also make his ass look damn good. He ran his hand through his hair, or rather tried before he went back to the bathroom to comb it out. His phone sat on the counter, still playing music.

*~*

Eren had gone out with a few friends to have a good time on a Friday night. Unfortunately nobody mentioned that Jean would be there. Eren tried to overlook the undesirable horseface and enjoy the company of his friends, but Jean always had a way of getting under his skin. After bickering with Jean for over 10 minutes, the sod had shoved Eren into the bar. Naturally, Eren had shoved him right back. 

But before any fists could fly, their friends separated them. It was after that that Eren lost his desire to drink and dance and said his goodbyes before heading back to his dorm. 

Eren fished his key out of his pocket and sighed as he pushed the door open. To his surprise, Levi wasn’t in the room. But after hearing the music from the bathroom, he put two and two together. He took off his shoes and opened the mini fridge to grab a bottle of water when Levi stepped out of the bathroom. Eren turned his head to explain why he was back so early but was stunned into silence as he stared at Levi’s baby blue panties decorated with pac-man right on his roommates crotch. 

Levi froze until Eren finally brought his eyes up to Levis face and the brunette straightened himself before cracking open the water and taking a sip. Levi figured that Eren was waiting for an explanation of some sort, but the kid would be thoroughly disappointed because he just glared at the floor as he walked over to the closet to grab some pajamas. 

Eren, amused, followed Levi with his eyes over to the closet before promptly choking on his water. The back of Levi’s panties had 3 of the ghosts from pac-man printed on them, followed by the phrase, “EAT ME”. Levi sent Eren a glare that had the brunette looking the other way.

After putting on some loose sweats and a black t-shirt, Levi finally said something, “And why are you back so early? It’s not Saturday and it’s not noon.”

Eren, reminded of his argument with jean replied, “I didn’t really feel up to drinking and dancing like I thought I would.” He shrugged before putting the water back in the fridge and walking over to the closet to change into pajamas. Levi took a step out of the way and made his way over to his bed. He pulled his laptop onto his lap and glanced over at Eren who was taking off his shirt. They had never really changed in front of one another. They either changed in the bathroom after a shower or weren’t awake at the same time to notice.

After taking off his shirt, Eren unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before letting them drop to the floor. Levis eyes were hooked on the bright pink boxer briefs that Eren was rocking. The raven raised his eyebrows, “Nice.”

“My ass or the briefs?”

“Tch.”

Eren slipped into a worn out band t-shirt and walked over to his desk to open his laptop. Levi guessed he never noticed that Eren slept in boxers because he was usually asleep by the time Eren got in bed or vice versa.   
That night, they both went to sleep after checking their emails and Eren ensuring his friends that he got back safe. Levi watched as Eren tucked himself deep into the covers in his best attempt at becoming a burrito. He chuckled before turning off the lamp by his bed. Eren grumbled and reached out an arm to turn the lamp near his own bed off.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast! And an invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol if you're reading this, that means you made it this far. I'm getting excited now. Enjoy?

The next morning, Eren woke up by himself as usual. What was unusual was that the bathroom door was closed and it sounded like Levi was in there. Eren sat up in bed and leaned his back against the head board while scrolling through Instagram, waiting for Levi to be done. A few minutes later, Levi came out of the bathroom in dark blue skinny jeans and a long sleeve V-neck (black of course). 

He noticed that Eren was awake and looked over to find him struggling to get out from under the sheets. The brunette smiled at Levi, “Mornin’.” Levi grunted his acknowledgment but before Eren could close the bathroom door, Levi turned and said, “Hey. Eren. I don’t know if you’re on a meal plan or whatever, but I was gonna go to the cafeteria to grab some breakfast.”

Levi said nothing after that, presumably extending an invitation. Eren smiled and nodded his head, “Yeah I’m gonna take a shower and I’ll head down too.” Levi turned around and added, “You better make it quick.” Eren laughed as he closed the door.

15 minutes later, Eren walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his dirty clothes under his arm. He walked up to the closet and threw the clothes into the hamper by his shoes. He ran his hand through his hair before asking, “Was that too long?” 

Levi, sitting at his desk, turned back around and grunted, “It wasn’t too bad.”

Eren laughed and Levi heard the towel hit the floor. Levi heard rustling before Eren laughed again, “What’s so funny?” Eren shook his head before realizing Levi wasn’t looking at him, “Nothing.” Levi could hear the smile in his voice and fought the urge to turn around. A few minutes later, Eren walked his boots over to his bed and sat down to put them on. He was wearing light blue jeans, a white v-neck, and a plaid shirt around his waist.

Eren stood by the door before announcing, “Alright. I’m ready.”

Levi hummed before closing his laptop and meeting Eren at the door to start the trek to the cafeteria.

*~*

On their way to the cafeteria they didn’t talk much, but Eren figured out that Levi was a business major and didn’t have any parents. Eren told Levi that he was a history major and also didn’t have parents (bonding). He did mention that he had an adopted sister Mikasa and his grandparents to take care of him, though. Levi hummed at that.

When they made it to the cafeteria, after getting checked at the door, they scoped out what there was to eat. Eren decided on an egg and bacon sandwich while Levi settled on oatmeal with some cinnamon sugar. They made their way to a table and sat down to eat. Halfway through their meal, Eren spoke up, “So do you know anyone here? Any friends that you ran into?”

Levi finished chewing and swallowing before shrugging, “No. My only two friends went to school out of state. We keep in touch, though.”

“Oh, really? Well that’s good. I’ve got my best friend Armin here with me. He’s a science major. And Reiner and Bertholdt are here for their associates too.”

Levi nods at that, “What do you guys do for fun? Besides drink and dance.”

Eren laughs at that, “We go to the movies and theatre productions and stuff. Oh! And we go to the beach all the time too.”

Levi stays silent after that. They finish eating and hand in their plates before heading back to the dorms. Eren put his hands in his pockets and turns to Levi, “Hey, next time my friends and I go out, do you wanna come?”

Levi considered it, but he was still dubious due to the fact that he had breakfast with Eren to defuse the awkwardness of last night. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hang out with the friends that Eren would probably tell about seeing his roommate in panties. “Maybe.”

Eren smiled at that. He figured Levi could use some light hearted people that he could call his friends. Eren wondered briefly what Levi did on Saturdays. He was usually out of the dorm by the time Eren woke up and Eren would usually leave to hang with his friends and be out until late.

“Do you have anything to do today?” Levi was startled by the sudden question. He never had anything to do on Saturday besides maybe homework, “Not particularly.” Eren beamed at that, “Do you wanna watch a movie, then?” Levi grimaced before mentioning, “It’s Saturday and the theatre is going to be packed with people that don’t care what their buttery fingers touch and what their grimy shoes are standing in.”

Eren tried to stifle his laugh with his hand before looking back at Levi who was glaring at him, “Sorry. I meant at the dorm. I have Netflix.” 

Levi crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, “Whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If ya'll want the smutty smexy times, I'm gonna HAVE to drop a Netflix and chill joke. Sacrifices have to be made.


	3. Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi watch a movie back at the dorm. There's cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. I don't know wtf happened. It just did and I really hope you like it. I mention a lot of movies and you don't need to have watched all of them BUT its cool if you know that they have extremely sexual scenes. Sorry it took so long, I had to turn in some work before my teacher stopped inputting grades. Thank you to everyone who commented, I saw them all! Thank you for the kudos as well!!

When the duo finally made it back to the dorms, Levi let Eren open the door, “Ok. So my laptop should be fully charged. What do you wanna watch?” Eren walked over and sat down at his desk to open his laptop and sign in.

“I don’t know. Nothing stupid, I guess.” Eren twisted his upper body to look back at Levi, “Well gee thanks. That really narrowed down my search. Here, you look. I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” 

Levi stepped out of Eren’s way and headed to the closet and put on a decent pair of sweats before taking a seat at Eren’s desk. He filtered through Eren’s Netflix queue, noticing his ‘Watch It Again’ suggestions. The Black Swan, Magic Mike, The Notebook… his movie taste was interesting to say the least. Next, Levi filtered through the suggested movies. Fifty Shades Of Grey, Secretary… alright. Eren was a freak. Either that or he paid monthly to Netflix, Chill, and drown in pu**y. Seriously, those movie options, though.

Levi read the summary for Secretary. Something about a girl and a dysfunctional family and- Eren came out of the bathroom just then and strode over to the closet, “Did you decide on a movie, yet?”

Levi went ahead and clicked play before pausing it, “Yeah, sure. It was in your suggested. Something about a dysfunctional family and their equally dysfunctional daughter.”

Eren dropped his pants to reveal red boxer briefs with white detailing. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants and turned around to look at Levi who had twisted himself to lay his arm over the back of the chair. Levi choked when he saw Eren’s underwear and unfortunately didn’t hear what he said. “What?” 

Eren’s underwear, in white BOLD letters across the crotch, read, “STRADDLE THIS.”

Eren chuckled before repeating himself while bending down to step into his sweats, “I said, that’s odd. I never get suggestions like that.”

Levi shrugged before standing up with Eren’s laptop and walking to his bed. Levi sighed and gestured to his roommate’s bed, “May I?”

Eren smiled and walked over to where Levi was standing, “Be my guest.”

Levi rolled his eyes and placed the laptop on the bed, crawling over to it. Eren climbed in after him, enjoying the show. They both sat with their backs against the headboard, Levi on the inside by the wall. Before Levi even had the chance to press play, Eren was up and shouting, “Wait a sec!”

He ran over to the mini fridge and bent down to fish out the cookies he had bought a few days ago. He mentally patted himself on the back for having good timing. When he turned back around to Levi, it took two seconds too long for the shorter man to divert his eyes from Eren’s ass to his face. Eren caught him staring. (hon hon baguette)

He sauntered back over to a lightly blushing Levi and sat down, offering Levi a cookie, “Pfft. Cocky bastard.” Levi took the cookie. Obviously. Then he finally pressed play. The movie for the most part was chill, maybe even slightly boring in Levi’s opinion. Until, of course, it wasn’t. They were about forty five minutes into the movie when it happened. Levi covered his eyes and groaned to block out the noise. Eren just laughed. Really hard.

The obscene spanking scene lasted too long for Levi and by the end of it he was turned over with his face in Eren’s pillow, continuously groaning. After pausing it, Eren lightly pinched Levi’s arm, “It’s over. This movie suggestion makes more sense now.” 

Levi lifted his head off the pillow, “I’m not watching this with you.”

Eren laughed, “Oh, so you’re gonna watch it without me?”

Levi glared at Eren while he continued to smile and laugh, “What, Levi? You can’t take a spanking?”

Levi blushed and groaned into Eren’s pillow again before sitting up on his knees, trying to stop the arousal from burning between his legs. He would absolutely not get hard because he was sitting in Eren’s bed, a certifiable lady killer wearing dumb underwear with instructions he’d like to follow. Levi looked at Eren again, “No. I am not going to sit here and watch what could arguably be porn with you. I just had a regular conversation with you for the first time yesterday.”

Eren smiled and nodded his head comfortingly, “Of course. We have to be besties first, right? I guess I’ll keep my stash of naughty, kinky, porn to myself for the time being.”

Levi huffed and closed Eren’s laptop before crawling over to put it on Eren’s desk. Levi got lost in thought at the end of the bed. He was absolutely positive that Eren didn’t have an actual stash of porn, but he was curious as to what porn he did watch. Probably something involving extremely fit girls.

Levi was pulled out of his trance by Eren calling his name and waving his hand in his face, “Leeeevi!” 

Eren was pressed up behind him and leaning over his shoulder to try to see his face. “Tch. You’re so loud. Your friends must hate hanging out with you.”

Eren smiled, “I’m wounded.”

There was a pause. “Hey, Eren? Why in the actual fuck are you practically glued to my back?”

Eren chuckled and Levi felt it on his neck, “Because I’m coming onto you, idiot.”

“Oh.” Oh, fuck.

Eren slid his hands around to bracket Levi in before leaning in and touching his lips to Levi’s neck, “This okay?”

Levi hummed in response. Taking that as a yes, Eren placed a kiss on the junction between Levi’s shoulder and neck before scooting forward and fully pressing himself against Levi’s back. Levi let out a huff of air as Eren placed his hands on Levi’s thighs, lightly squeezing. Levi let his head tilt back and Eren took the invitation to lean in and suck on the offered skin. Levi pressed his ass back into Eren’s groin, “No hickeys.”

Eren huffed, disappointed, before using his tongue to lick a stripe up Levi’s neck instead. His hands trailed up the shorter man’s thigh, gently spreading them further apart. One of Eren’s hands stopped at the crease between Levi’s thigh and pelvis while the other hand trailed up to grab a hold on Levi’s hardness through his sweats.

Levi bit his lip and brought his arm up behind himself to tangle in Eren’s hair. He rolled his hips into Eren’s hand and was rewarded with a hum from behind him. Levi turned his head to look at Eren over his shoulder, “I think we’re wearing entirely too much clothes.” 

Eren leaned in and kissed Levi with a ferocity he hadn’t shown before. Eren trailed his fingers to the hem of Levi’s shirt and tugged it up over their heads, breaking their kiss. Eren took his own shirt off behind him and when they pressed against each other, skin on skin, both of them groaned. Eren leaned forward, putting pressure on Levi’s back while pulling Levi’s hips up, guiding him onto his hands and knees. 

Eren trailed his hands from Levi’s hips to his waist and leaned in before whispering, “This okay?” 

Levi just hummed and arched his back in order to more effectively grind his ass into Eren’s crotch. Eren tightened his hold around Levi’s waist before grazing his teeth on Levi’s nape and grinding into him more forcefully, “I’m gonna need a yes, kitten.”

Levi let out a low moan at that. The roles between them at present were obvious. Eren was on top, threatening to bite him and Levi was beneath him on his hands and knees. Sure, Levi was submissive in bed, but he had never had anyone as dominant as Eren. He was scared but also excited. Would Eren treat him differently after this? Would he take advantage of him? Levi was snapped out of his thoughts by Eren’s hands leaving his waist and his warm body being removed from on top of him, “Levi. It’s ok. We don’t have to do this. You’re ok. It’s fine, yeah?”

Levi sat on his calves before looking back at Eren. Eren looked so guilty. Levi took a deep breath before turning around and facing him, “Our safe word is going to be lavender, and if I need you to slow down, I’ll let you know.”

Eren looked confused before looking hopeful and finally smiling at Levi, “Ok.” Eren pulled Levi into his lap and Levi chuckled, remembering the lettering on Eren’s underwear, “What do you want me to do?”

Levi blanked. What did he want Eren to do? Well he wanted Eren to do a lot of things, but to imagine voicing them? Hm, hell no. Levi settled for a phrase that should sum it all up… hopefully. He held onto Eren tight and whispered into his shoulder, “I want you to dominate me.”

Eren gasped and grabbed Levi’s hips tightly, making the man in his lap startle. Eren trailed one of his hands up over Levi’s spine and through the hair at the back of his neck before lightly grabbing a handful of the black locks and guiding Levi’s head back. Eren placed his teeth on Levi’s jugular and added pressure before asking, “How hard do you like it? Level of one to ten, ten is the worst.” Just as Eren said that, he tugged a little harder at Levi’s hair, eliciting a mewl from the smaller man.

Levi bit his lip, “Seven.” Eren hummed before picking Levi up and dumping him on his back on the bed, “I’m glad to hear that.” Eren then took the opportunity to finally bite Levi’s neck. Hard. Levi’s hands went to grab at Eren’s hair before they were yanked away and over his head, “Keep these here, yeah? You can be a good boy, right?”

Levi spread his legs before enthusiastically nodding his head. Eren gave him a chaste kiss and whispered onto his lips, “So obedient.” Levi whined. 

Eren trailed his lips down Levi’s neck, his nails following the line of the smaller man’s forearms, biceps, shoulders… Eren’s tongue circled a nipple before he sucked on it harshly. Levi bucked up before catching himself. Eren’s eyes flashed, “You like it when I play with your nipples, baby?” Levi bit his lip and nodded at Eren before throwing his head back when Eren bit down on that same nipple. Levi’s hands rushed down to grab a hold of Eren’s hair and his back arched. 

Eren let go and trailed his nails from Levi’s hips to his waist and dug in there. He sat back and one of his hands trailed up, across Levi’s chest, his collar bones, shoulder, to land on his throat. Levi gasped as Eren leaned in close to his ear, tightening his grip. Levi’s hands bracketed Eren’s around his neck. He felt Eren’s breath on his ear and heard Eren whisper, “Oh, Levi. You were doing so good. But it appears that you can’t properly follow directions.” With his free hand, Eren trailed his fingers from Levi’s knee to his ass and pulled back before giving it a good slap. 

Levi moaned, realizing what he had done wrong and promptly put his hands back above his head in an attempt to please Eren. Eren grabbed the cheek he had just slapped and leaned in again to whisper to Levi, “It’s too late for that, kitten.” And then in a deeper, rougher voice, “Get on your hands and knees. Now.”

Levi rushed to turn over and hung his head low. Eren saw this and caressed up Levi’s sides before reaching up, grabbing a fistful of his hair, and yanking Levi up onto his knees. Levi let out a long moan and his hands grabbed the one in his hair. Eren used his other hand to guide Levi’s ass directly onto his crotch before moving it to Levi’s throat, holding him in a compromising position, “Don’t hide, baby. You have to face the consequences of your mistakes.”

Although Levi had little to no wiggle room, he tried to grind his ass into Eren’s crotch, receiving a hum, “How many do you see fit?” Eren tightened his grip on Levi’s throat, “Ten spankings?” 

Levi whined and tried harder to rut his ass onto Eren. One of his arms dropped to the bed to try and support himself but he could only get his fingertips to reach the sheets. Eren noticed this and let go of Levi’s hair and throat, allowing him to fall back onto the bed. Eren didn’t give him time to adjust before putting hand is around his neck, pinning him to the bed. With his other hand, Eren pressed onto Levi’s lower back, making him arch and bringing his ass higher into the air. 

Eren grabbed Levi’s arms and put them over his head, “You look so good like this. You think you can take your punishment like a good boy?” Levi gasped and nodded. Eren leaned back and grabbed handfuls of Levi’s ass before grabbing onto the hem of his sweat pants and pausing. Levi looked back at him, his eyes burning, and nodded. Eren pulled down Levi’s sweats to reveal a pair of shiny black, lace trimmed, cheeky panties. Eren paused. He leaned his head on Levi’s shoulder and groaned before grinding the smaller man into the bed, “That’s not fair.” 

On Levi’s ass, in bold letters, read “CUM DUMPSTER”. Levi could feel Eren’s cock twitch through his panties and he grinded back into Eren. 

The sudden absence of Eren pressed against him was confusing, but the immediate slap on his right ass cheek had Levi moaning and dropping down until his chest was supporting him on the bed. Eren growled before landing another slap on his left cheek, watching it bounce. Three slaps later and Eren was fully removing Levi’s sweat pants and grabbing the lube and a condom from his desk drawer. Before getting back onto the bed, Eren stepped out of his own sweats. Obediently, Levi hadn’t moved from his position on the bed.

Eren put the items down next to himself before leaning down and licking a stripe up Levi’s right ass cheek, rewarding his behavior. The smaller man huffed and grabbed handfuls of the sheets. Being observant, Eren licked a stripe closer to where Levi wanted him most. Levi mewled and spread his legs for Eren. Eren bit his lip and rubbed his thumb between Levi’s legs over his perineum. Levi grinded beck into Eren’s finger and let out a long whine. 

Eren moved his thumb up to glide across Levi’s hole before removing it and slipping his pointer finger under the lace trim and pulling the panties to one side. “Fuck, Levi. You’re so pretty. I wanna eat you out.”

Levi threw his head back and cursed, “Fuck, yes.” Taking that as a go ahead, Eren licked a stripe from Levi’s perineum to his hole, wrapped his lips around it, and sucked. 

Levi was a slut for getting rimmed.

Levi kept grinding onto Eren’s face and letting out high pitched cries that seemed to be getting higher every minute. Eren had to grab Levi’s hips so he could properly fuck Levi open on his tongue, making Levi’s thighs shake. Eren grabbed the lube as he lapped at Levi’s hole and made sure his thumbs were properly coated. He reached up and slipped one in, still tonguing Levi’s hole as the smaller man whined at the new intrusion, spreading his legs impossibly wider. Eren slowly thrusted the finger in and out before slipping in his other thumb and stretching Levi’s hole apart, allowing space for him to push his tongue as far as it could go. 

Levi screamed and tried grinding down onto something, but there was nothing but air. “Eren! Fuck, fuck, stop! I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna-” Levi gasped at the sudden absence of Eren anywhere on his body and slumped down into the bed trying to catch his breath. A minute later, he jumped when Eren placed his hand on his hip and leaned back over him whispering in his ear, “Levi you were so good. You taste so good, baby. Stretch so nicely around my tongue.”

Levi bit his lip and looked back over his shoulder at Eren. Levi glanced at Eren’s lips before making eye contact again. Eren leaned in and captured his lips, bringing a hand down Levi’s chest and even lower to the hem of his panties. Levi got up onto his hands to give Eren more room to explore. Eren pulled away and looked Levi in the eyes, “How far do you wanna go?”

Levi bit his lip, “I want your cock.” Eren kissed him on the lips, the jaw, his neck, and bit down on his shoulder. He reached for the lube and coated his fingers. He pressed two against Levi’s waiting hole, “Tell me if I’m going too fast.” Levi nodded and pushed against his fingers. Eren took his time fucking Levi open on his fingers. He was at three when he pulled them out and grabbed the hem of Levi’s panties, pulling them down and off. He slipped out of his boxers as well, before putting on the condom, lubing up his cock, and kneeling behind Levi. Levi looked back and moaned when he saw Eren’s cock, standing tall and proud, curved just so. Levi pressed his ass back into Eren; he couldn’t wait to have that inside him. 

Eren spread Levi’s ass cheeks and rubbed his cock along the crease, teasing the both of them before grabbing the shaft and pressing his head into Levi’s hole. Levi gasped and hung his head down, Eren allowing him to adjust. Levi pressed back when he was ready and Eren pressed in slowly, little by little. When Eren bottomed out, he reached around to stroke Levi back to full hardness, only to discover that Levi was painfully hard and dripping. Levi threw his head back when Eren touched him and began to fuck himself on Eren’s cock.

Eren, not averse to this at all, kept stroking Levi as he did so, “Mm, Levi. You like fucking yourself open on my cock, baby?” Levi whined and hip hips started slamming back into Eren’s. Eren grabbed a handful of the smaller man’s hair and pulled him back harder, thoroughly forcing Levi onto his cock, over and over. Levi moaned low in his throat, “Eren”. 

Eren trailed his hand from Levi’s hip to his ass before pulling back and giving it a harsh slap, making the man under him cry out and stutter his hips. Eren leaned forward to talk lowly into Levi’s ear, “You take my cock so well, Levi. You have such a slutty little hole. So beautiful.” Levi reached behind him and grabbed onto Eren’s thigh, “Wait! Eren! Cum, I’m gonna cum!” Eren immediately pulled out and flipped Levi over onto his back. He leaned down and kissed the smaller man passionately before lining himself up and pushing back in.

Levi cried out, arching his back and reaching out to grab Eren. He grabbed onto a shoulder before his legs were thrown up and over Eren’s elbows, spreading him open and putting him on display. Levi’s other hand was tangled in the sheets as Eren mercilessly pounded into him, moving the bed with the force of his thrusts. Eren released one of Levi’s legs to wrap his hand around Levi’s throat and squeeze. He used his other hand, arm still holding up Levi’s leg, to grab and stroke Levi’s cock.

Levi threw his head back and moaned, “I’m cumming!”

Quickly, Eren moved the hand around Levi’s throat to the back of his head and almost bent Levi in half to kiss him. Levi’s cum painted Eren’s hand and both of their chests as Eren kept thrusting into the smaller man. Only a short while later, Eren found his own release and emptied himself into the condom.

He pulled out, making Levi squeak, and tied off the condom before throwing it away. He came back to the bed and rolled Levi onto his side before spooning up behind him, “You may wanna shower soon.”

Levi grabbed Eren’s arm and wrapped it around himself, “You too.”

Eren chuckled, “Can you stand?”

Levi looked over his shoulder at Eren, “And if I can’t?”

“Well then, I’ll just have to carry you.”

Levi smirked and leaned in to connect their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I made any mistakes and if I can improve it in any way. See you next time? Idk when there will be a next time but I hope its soon.
> 
> PS: I was going to have Eren use the word "boypussy" to desribe Levi's ass, but that's an acquired taste. I didn't want to scare you all away lol. Let me know if you'd like me to write a boypussy fic, though. Encouragement is what I feed off of.

**Author's Note:**

> No joke, please comment if you would like a smut chapter because I'm a shit and will forget. If ya'll comment, then I get emails and then I remember :3 ALSO PLEASE POINT OUT MISTAKES
> 
> P.S.: I have SEEN all the panties and underwear mentioned. With mah eyes.


End file.
